


TK中短篇BE 万劫不复

by Thoki



Category: KinKi Kids-TK
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoki/pseuds/Thoki
Summary: 蛮喜欢这个设定的所以一口气写成了中篇，全文2W+一次性发，不傻白甜所以慎入，看的时候时刻牢记不傻白甜，不然怕被寄刀片。不感兴趣的也可以不用浪费时间看了。大纲：——*非现代伪东幻paro，无天堂设定。——*纯瞎想，胡邹乱造，毫无根据，彻底架空，请把一切现实抛之脑后。**魔法师24×小鬼魂51**剧情TKT无差，最后R18 H为TK**BE 也可以理解成半开放式结局。主剧情**私设多，bug有，水平低。（细节省略了很多不然估计得写成长篇，不过也不排除我哪天突然想开成长篇啦，前传后续什么的×）





	TK中短篇BE 万劫不复

 

0.

是个人鬼共存的混沌时代。

伴随着越来越多亡灵冤魂的出现，原本相对平稳的人类社会秩序逐渐被打乱，与此同时也渐渐衍生出少数身体有着某种特质的人类，这类人往往对异界感知甚为敏感并且很少受怨灵干扰，不仅如此还会有些特别的「能力」，这些能力有时候能够帮助人类摆脱鬼魂的纠缠。后来这些人被召集到一起进行更深层次的学习和修炼，也就是魔法学院。

魔法师分为温和派和激进派，鬼魂也分为普通的幽灵和怨灵。人死后的必经之路即为化灵，自然死去和没有怨念的幽灵在短暂停留后便直接转世，而有些心愿未了的亡灵则会不断在人间徘徊，徘徊过久仍没完愿的通常很难再保持心智的清醒最终便化为怨灵，更甚者也会成为恶鬼。温和派的魔法师在看到刚刚死去未完心愿的无害幽灵在人间游荡时往往会发善心的帮助他们实现并不过分的愿望，净化之后再让他们成功转世；激进派则是另一种截然相反的净化方式：格杀勿论。

原本混乱的社会在魔法师的干预下又渐渐变得平和。怨灵恶灵不是被净化就是被消灭，但人最终会死去仍是永恒不变的定理，因此幽灵的存在也是不可避免，好在魔法师的出现终于让人和幽灵能够逐渐保持起一种微妙的平衡，他们只需要动用一些小魔法让他们去到该去地方。除非是极其难以对付的恶鬼，而这些又得需要其他等级更高修行更深的魔法师来解决和应对了。

堂本刚只是个普通的中等魔法师。

没事在长满花花草草的小路上唱唱歌，看到新生幽灵顺手帮忙满足一下无伤大雅的小愿望，闲暇时间看些感兴趣的冷僻魔法书——倒也不是不学无术，就是已经达到了中等级足以应对大多数幽灵怨灵，便也不再想着学更高深的魔法。比起晦涩难懂的复杂魔法他其实更喜欢那些没什么用却很有意思的小法术。

魔法学院的博物馆外观是雾蒙蒙的水汽幻化而成的，若隐若现不着地的立在靠近山口的地方，通往大门的「路」是层层叠叠柔软的云朵，看似易走实则站不住人。这也要求了魔法师得会飞，没有足够本领的人自然也就没有资格进入规模宏大、文物以及书籍齐全的博物馆，也就意味着没有途径更进一步的深化能力并且学到外面不曾有机会接触到的法术。

这还是他第一次来。

自从19岁被选为魔法师在学院修行已经快两年了，虽然在同一批入选者中年纪算是最小的，但对周围的人情世故利益纠纷却看的很清，谁对他带有善意亦或是恶意，带有目的还是单纯的交友，表面上看起来对谁都笑颜以对，实际上都是心里有数的。短短两年的时间就从低等进阶为中等魔法师，眼红的人不在少数，不是没受过欺负，在刚开始脱颖而出的时候少不了明枪暗箭，但在差距越来越大到了别人难以企及的高度时，嫉妒往往会变成另一种感情：崇拜和尊敬。而偏偏天资聪颖的人又没太多进取心的往上爬，到目前为止都只是卡在了距离高等魔法师几步之遥的瓶颈位置。

当然这次来博物馆也只是单纯的借阅一些有趣的书籍，顺便看一下教学类的读物——他被校长钦点为咏唱班的老师了，就是因为那次在路边唱歌安抚怨灵的时候被恰巧经过的校长看见，不苟言笑的白袍老魔法师捋了捋同样白花花的胡须，看着他的眼睛亮了亮。

「小家伙不错啊…是叫堂本刚吧，下周你就是咏唱班的老师了」

话音刚落便挥了下衣袖在一片白雾中渐渐消散。一脸茫然的堂本刚终于回过神，摸了摸口袋发现里面多了个带着精致暗纹的古铜色徽章。

 

堂本刚脚尖踮了下最底层的云朵步调轻盈的飞往博物馆门口，从虚幻的空间裂缝里钻了进去。

入眼的景象着实让他有些惊喜，一个个被透明魔法阵罩住的陈列柜里满是他从来未见过的文物和器具，他照着悬在半空中羊皮卷轴上的地图在充满灵气的走廊上观赏先辈遗留下来的魔法道具和各种珍贵的宝石，慢悠悠欣赏着走到尽头才突然想起来要翻阅几本书籍，被吸引的年轻魔法师终于顺着地图上一条靠边不明显的路线往博物馆两侧的副馆走去。

藏书阁里的书大多是逝去先人的遗物和捐赠的书籍，其中不乏参考价值很大的古老魔法书和让人垂涎欲滴的高等法术修炼手册，但只有位高权重魔法等级到达高等及以上的人才有翻阅和学习的权利，堂本刚看着墙两侧挂起的历代先辈魔法师画像，从最开始的空缺图案到上任学院校长，无一不是一身白袍的高等级魔法师。

真厉害啊。

  
1.

羊皮卷轴在引领他进入后便消失了，半敞的古木大门自动无声息的关上，他远观了一下高至屋顶的暗红木密集型书架，在偌大的陈列室里竟能够排的如此满当。博物馆附属的藏书阁格局远比普通的图书馆要宏大的多，内容更是千奇百态。从植物系的绿魔法、火焰系的红魔法、温和派法师主练的蓝魔法、到堂本刚自身治愈系的白魔法……

许多都是学院里的魔法师所不具备的附属魔法。

这个小镇的魔法学院里占比最多的是身穿青袍的低等级魔法师，他们只能对付普通新生的小幽灵和怨灵。其次是像堂本刚这样的灰袍中等魔法师，除了对付幽灵以外还会有其他能力，诸如净化、封印，飞天以及学习新魔法。再然后才是数量稀少的白袍高等魔法师，通常已经掌握了大多法术且修为极深，目前仅存的只有他们年过半百的校长。曾经也听说过几百年前有过修炼到顶级的百年难得一见的人才，这样的人在修为超过某一界限时白袍会在原基础上增添颜色各异的纹路，具体则根据他对不同类型魔法的掌握程度深浅不一的呈现出来。

让他感兴趣的书很多，看到入迷时书架里层的书籍突然轻微晃动了一下，夹缝里钻出一个泛着淡淡蓝光的魂化小脑袋，感觉到被人注视着后立刻又缩了回去。

“有谁在里面吗？”  
看到了就忍不住想问一下，半晌才得到有点怯生生的回答。

“你，看得见我？”  
缩回的脑袋又从里面探了些出来，清亮的少年音还有那双略带倦意的朦胧双眼让堂本刚初步判定这小家伙大概是刚刚死去的年轻幽灵。

“看得见哟，要出来吗”  
他拨开外层的魔法书露出一片空隙，虽然知道幽灵可以直接穿过异物但还是下意识的这么做了。小鬼魂直溜溜盯着他看思考了几秒钟，好像感知到他是个善良的温和派魔法师，放松警惕后终于从里面飘了出来。

“你好呀，我是堂本刚。你叫什么名字呀”  
堂本刚看着飘在身侧保持着微妙距离的小幽灵，并没有惊动他的站在原地轻声问

“不太记得了，但好像……有模糊的印象别人叫我小光”小幽灵的声线有些慵懒，估计是刚睡醒。被提问后那对少年特有的锋眉微蹙，手指握拳抵在下巴上思考了一会儿不太确定的回答了。

“不介意的话那就叫你小光好了，在这里是还有什么未完的心愿吗”  
照理说正常的幽灵在人间游荡不去转世都是心中有所执念，但还是第一次在博物馆里见到这种看起来就很年轻的新生幽灵，且不说是低等魔法师都难以进入的地方，能够躲在隐蔽的书籍里也是挺稀奇的。

小鬼魂薄薄的嘴唇抿成了一条线，他有些苦恼的摇了摇头，看样子确实是很多都不太记得了，怎么看也就是个十八九岁的孩子，魂魄所散发的气息微弱而稳定。实际上年轻的幽灵比年长的要更容易忘掉生平回忆，但意志力也要更加坚定。他们虽然在记忆上有所空缺不过也在感知上得到了补偿——直觉总是很准，就算不知道想要什么但凭感觉最终会慢慢摸索到。

  
既然是在这种地方那应该和书籍多少有点关系吧。

“你是有什么想看的书吗？”

“很可能吧，但我也不太清楚到底是哪本”  
小鬼魂看得出来善良的魔法师打算帮他实现愿望，没什么精气神而耸拉下来的脑袋立刻抬起，就连头顶没理好的一撮呆毛都轻微动了动。

真是好懂呢。

堂本刚走近他，魔力在手掌升成一团银白的纱雾，他伸手想要覆在小鬼魂脑袋上方却不想后者像是受惊的小动物一般瞪大了眼睛一溜烟飞到了很远的地方。

“你跑什么啦，只是想看一下你的记忆碎片”

魔法师好气又好笑，对于刚死不久丧失记忆的幽灵他们有时候会用这种方式读取小部分破碎的记忆。毕竟已经是残存的魂魄，他们能还原的部分实在是有限，但通过这种办法读出愿望的也不是没有过，这种方式会消耗普通魔法师不少的魔力，不过效率也因此大大提高。

幽灵受到这种待遇高兴还来不及呢，还是第一次看到这种撒腿就跑的。

“我看见过…幽灵这样被消灭的”

堂本刚闻言收回了手上的魔力，柔和的眉宇染上些凝重和严肃。小鬼魂说的应该是激进派魔法师，他们走过之处都会被清理的很干净，不论善恶、不论老少、不论你是无害的魂魄还是狂化的恶鬼，统统消灭掉——也是通过手上的魔力纱雾，只不过是杀伤性的。

那就这样慢慢找吧，他不想无辜的魂魄再受惊。

见他收了魔力，远处的小家伙几步一停慢悠悠的再次飘了过来到刚才的安全位置。

“放心，我不用魔法了”  
堂本刚继续翻阅起看了一半的书，宽松的灰袍半拖在地上，大大的帽子垂在后面。明明也就只有21岁，魔力却不逊色很多修炼了十几年的年长法师。想必小鬼魂也是被这强烈的灵力波动所影响，从休眠状态醒了过来。

隔了一会儿终于突破了那一段距离，小鬼魂飘到他身后侧着脑袋看起了堂本刚的书。

“这是什么”

“幽灵马车”

“干嘛用的”

“关押幽灵”

又被吓到了，头上的呆毛肉眼可见的抖了一下。堂本刚觉得他很可爱，也就不再逗他，语重心长的给他解释

“只有对付不来的恶灵才会被关押送给高等魔法师处理，和你没什么关系”

紧绷的魂体总算放松下来，似乎对他看的书也很感兴趣，不知不觉中又贴近了许多，小小的魂魄飘在身后，随时都可以幻化的双手攀在堂本刚一边的肩膀上，看起来像是整个人趴在了他的身上。

“你碰得到我吗”  
肩膀上并没有任何重量，堂本刚侧过脸瞄了眼突然贴很近的幽蓝色小鬼魂。

“碰不到啊”  
他示范性的将手穿过魔法师的肩膀，瞬间化成一团散形的魂魄随后又立刻复原。

他只是觉得很有意思所以才做成趴在别人身上的样子。反正本身没有重量，什么姿势都不会很累。

玩心未泯的小鬼魂触动到了堂本刚内心柔软的那一块，单纯年轻的少年早早离世多半是由于各种让人心痛和遗憾的意外，他不知道到底因为什么才让这个本该转世去往极乐世界的小魂魄在人间驻足，想帮他。

“有没有意识里感兴趣的书，我拿出来给你看”他侧过头低声询问趴在肩膀上的小鬼魂，也许愿望就是读完几本书呢。

“嗯...这本怎么样”  
幽蓝色的魂魄飞到了堂本刚右侧的位置，他跟在小鬼魂身后拿出了一本白魔法的书籍，内容都是他曾经达到中等级时在别处学习到的，这本手册再怎么说对于年轻的小家伙来说也还是挺深奥的了。

“想看这本？”

“不知道…”  
回答的时候还在四处浏览其他书目，看起来就像是在瞎选一样。

“你看的懂嘛”

“不知道…”

还不太好伺候的样子。

打开书之后小鬼魂再次趴到他的肩膀上，小脑袋从后面直探到他的下巴处，貌似很感兴趣的看了起来。

他瞥了眼挂在自己身上被头发遮住半边眼睛的小鬼魂，唇角微微翘了下开始翻阅起已经烂熟于心的白魔法书籍。

看的还不到一半那个保持姿势挂在身上的小家伙就慢慢从肩膀上滑了下来，穿过了自己的身体盘落在了地上。

……睡着了，果然不太感兴趣啊。

  
堂本刚无奈的笑了笑，想了想还是不能就这样任由他在外飘，万一遇到激进派魔法师就麻烦了

  
要不带回家吧。  
想清楚后堂本刚用手指画了个魔法气泡把地上的幽蓝体圈了进来，缩小后揣到了怀里。

 

  
2.

带回家后不一会儿就醒了，小鬼魂性格上应该是属于比较安静的类型，睡眼惺忪的飘在客厅的火炉边，和泛着红光的魔法火焰相比他身上隐隐的幽蓝光芒显得太过微弱了，好像下一秒就会消失了一样。

——如果不是魔法师感知到他魂魄所散发出的稳定又坚定的意志力的话。

 

堂本刚换上了松垮的暖色棉麻睡衣坐在火炉旁的米茶色沙发上，手边的木桌放了几本才借阅来的各类魔法书。他拿起今天没看完的白魔法手册不着痕迹的瞥了眼飘在不远处的小鬼魂，把书放在扶手上舒展了一下有些僵硬的身体后又拿起，忍笑询问着靠在了身后柔软的沙发上。

“还要过来一起看吗”

他有个习惯就是只要打开书，不管已经看过多少次，都得从头读到尾才算完。虽然是被边上的蓝色小魂魄所引导才会重新看，但也没指望不感兴趣的小家伙会真的飘过来。

“你是叫Tsuyoshi吗”  
他从堂本刚的臂弯里钻了进来，把魂体缩的更小直接「坐」在了他的肩膀上。不知道是不是又睡了一觉的缘故，他看书的状态明显比在阅览室时好了许多，有时候看的甚至比他还快。

“嗯，小光看完了？”  
小鬼魂四顾起了不大却很温馨的小房子，幻化出的双腿百无聊赖的晃来晃去，听到身边传来的魔法师声音后应了一声，低头瞥了眼桌上精致的古铜色徽章侧过身子问他

“tsuyoshi是老师吗”

“嘛…还没有上过课呢”  
被问住了，堂本刚看了眼之前校长给的徽章，在烛火的映衬下神秘的铜纹泛着暗沉的光泽。  
明天是他要开的第一节课，还是得再准备一下啊。尽管白魔法手册里的内容足够传授给那群低等的小魔法师了，但第一次为人师表还是要看看教育类的书籍吧。

于是把刚刚翻完的书放在了一边，他拿起先辈遗留下来的教育读物翻阅起来。

“tsuyoshi……”

“嗯？”

“好困”

  
又睡着了…小小的魂体在空中飘了飘又晃了晃，然后轻微下沉悬浮在了沙发边上。

时值初冬，幽灵大多也进入了休眠期。寒冷的环境会消耗掉他们大量的灵气和曾经身为人类所残存的阳气，为了避免在恶劣的环境中魂飞魄散，幽灵通常选择沉睡。他们会尽可能的把魂体缩小来养精蓄锐，小鬼魂也不例外。只不过刚进入休眠状态就被惊醒，即使意志力再强看起来也不过是个年轻的魂魄，所以难免的虚弱且嗜睡。堂本刚看着缩成一团半浮在一边的湖蓝色魂体——他发现小鬼魂在不同时候散发的光芒颜色也有轻微的变化。

魔法师把火炉里的魔法火焰熄小为幽淡的暖橙色，合起书本也进了卧房休息。

从来没养过幽灵的年轻魔法师在半夜醒来的时候吓了一跳。以至于手里拿着的照明魔法球都险些摔到地上。

原本悬在沙发边的湖蓝色小鬼魂无意识的飘在半空中游来游去，闭着眼睛盘成一团就要飞进火炉，吓得堂本刚立刻施法熄灭了里面的火焰。不一会儿在黑暗中更瞩目的蓝色从火炉里飘了出来，慢悠悠飞进了堂本刚的卧室，他跟在小鬼魂的后面关上了带着结界的琉璃窗，果然飘到那处就被弹了回来。  
这样到处乱飞还是有点麻烦啊，光是大晚上的看到一团飘来飘去的诡异蓝光就有点让人后背冒汗，指不定哪天再从烟囱里跑没了。

魔法师轻叹口气，抬头看了看已经飘到头顶的小鬼魂，三两笔画了个不大不小的透明三角体把他罩了进去，还恶趣味的添了几个搞怪又抽象的表情。

 

 

“啵——！”  
沉睡时鼻子里冒出的气泡炸掉了，小鬼魂被这小小的动静惊醒，发现置身在一个陌生的金字塔中，他试着用手指戳了一下看起来很容易破的透明三角面又被轻而易举的弹了回来。

有穿不过的东西还挺稀奇的。但也并没有很意外，人模魂样的伸了个懒腰后倚在了被涂鸦过的三角面上。

天已大亮，魔法师不在家。  
外面的阳光透过半掩的琉璃窗照射进一小部分，在主厅的沙发边上形成一道曲折的七彩光芒。

桌上的古铜徽章不见了，Tsuyoshi应该是去上课了吧。

 

醒来后的等待总是漫长的，虽然空间足够他活动但还是很无聊，好在细心的魔法师把他放在了正对窗的位置，他可以透过半扇窗子观察过往的马车和人群：从嬉笑的孩子、和蔼的妇人，凶悍的中年男性、人人喊打的小偷，到后来偶尔冒出的无害冤魂和追来施法消除的陌生魔法师……一片和谐又混乱。

和生前看到的世界一点也不一样，又好像完全一样。

不知道想到了什么，那双魂体化的眉眼堆满了类似嘲讽的神情，虚幻的瞳孔闪过一丝难以察觉的阴沉。

 

傍晚时分穿着灰袍的魔法师终于回来了，第一件事就是把他放了出来。得到自由的小鬼魂立刻穿过他的身体在并不大的房间里来回窜动，看起来是闷坏了。

“抱歉啊，把你关了这么久”  
堂本刚摘下帽子理了理前额细碎的刘海，干净利落的深褐色短发明显有好好的打理过。他脱下宽松的灰袍低头对着突然飘到他胸前的小鬼魂笑。

“tsuyoshi明天把我也带着吧”  
徽章规整的别在了胸前，还没等他再仔细看外套就被挂在木架上。

“嗯…也不是不可以”  
魔法师回想了一下今天上课的情况，学生都是群可爱听话的温和派魔法师，传授的内容也有很认真的学习，最后一起咏唱的歌治愈又安神，或许对他的魂魄有安抚的作用呢。

“但是啊…小光今晚要好好看书噢，总是在我身边也不是办法”

最多三个月，这对于年轻的魂魄来说已是驻足人间的极限时间，超出的时间除非魔法师每周耗费大量魔力给他净化，否则失去理智迷失自我以至于狂化都是再正常不过的事。除了一种史书上记载的特例：魂魄有着极其强烈的愿望，目标明确且有惊人的意志力，从不彷徨和迟疑，那么他就不会受阴阳交界处魑魅魍魉的诱惑和干扰，度过危险期从而在人间长存。

“好！”  
小鬼魂认真的点了点头，飘在他身边看着才回家的魔法师点火做饭，然后吃饭。

“吃吗？”

中高等级的魔法师因为一个毫无智商可言的问题遭了一记白眼，淡蓝色的魂魄绕着他快速转了几转搞的他有点头晕

“别转啦，要吐出来了”  
他fufu笑着，语气里却满是放纵和宠爱。

天黑了，堂本刚将火炉里的火焰升的大了些。  
泛着橙光的房间暖洋洋的，他惬意的倚在沙发上招呼小鬼魂过来选择书籍。

“今天看这个吧”  
选择了一本红魔法，堂本刚挑了挑眉思考了半晌有些疑惑的问他

“小光为什么对魔法感兴趣呢，生前只是普通的人类吧？”

就像他会出现在博物馆隐蔽的藏书阁里一样让人好奇，这堆书中不是没有浅显易懂、让人类也可以稍微了解一下魔法世界的科普书籍，但每次都只对这种魔法师练习才需要并且门槛还挺高的书感兴趣……

“或许是魔法师呢？”  
飘过来的小鬼魂突然自嘲的笑了笑。

“你…想起什么了吗？”  
他把小光放在了正对窗户的位置，不单单是给他解闷，才死去的幽灵很容易忘掉生前的回忆，不过通过感知人间百态也有唤醒一小部分的可能。

“今天看到了无辜的幽灵被消灭了”

“嗯…”

“我帮不了他”

“嗯…”

“那次也是，我太弱小了…我…”  
说着说着小小的魂体开始轻微的颤抖，少年的音色带了点不甘和恨意。

“别急…慢慢说”  
堂本刚很想轻拍他的背，但什么也碰不到。

“和你一样是温和派的，不过是刚入学的低等。遇到一个即将转世的幽灵所以帮了他一把，然后…”

“然后被一个穿灰袍的魔法师看到了，他很凶，脸侧有纹着红色的十字剑，他要把幽灵杀掉”

“我制止了…没用。差一步就可以转世的魂魄被他一手捏碎，然后我说要告诉校长，他就…”

“把你杀了？”

灰袍，脸侧纹着红十字剑，是中等级的激进派。  
激进派比温和派要更容易提高等级，魔力水平也要高出低等魔法师一大截，这类人大多性情冷漠且残酷。  
提升等级的一个重要途径就是收魂，但徘徊在人间的幽灵大多数都是无害的，只需要净化和引导。收魂只用于难以对付的恶灵和失去理智的怨灵，一旦收回就丧失了转世的资格…也就相当于永久的消失。因为难以对付且少见，收魂对魔法师来说一直是难得又珍贵的升级机会，直到有激进派开始尝试对无辜的幽灵下手。

虽然没有比对付恶灵的收益要多，但相比单纯的净化还是绰绰有余的。

堂本刚一直觉得这种残忍的魔法师是极少数的，就算在激进派里能下的了手做这种事的人也应该是屈指可数。但没想到这样的事越来越常见，甚至有人为了自身的利益对同为魔法师的新人下手，只是为了封口……

  
“很没用吧”

看了眼苦笑的小鬼魂，魔法师漂亮的眉头痛苦的蹙起，在学院混了两年他对这里的两派分类还是有所了解的。明明都是为了保护人类、维持世间太平而存在的魔法师也渐渐开始分化，善良温和的有，自私自利的也有。他曾疑惑为什么学院允许激进派的存在，后来才发现许多学院高层领导也是这个派别，他们据理力争很多时候不能有同情，放弃小部分也是为了顾全大局，万一漏掉了某一个阴险狡诈的恶灵那么对人类的伤害可是不可估量的，最过分的是…前几天学院激进派发布通告：收回非恶灵的魂魄在某一标准下也成为合法的事情。

可怜了少年在生前以此为非法行为威胁残酷的魔法师反而惨遭毒手。新入学的魔法师没彻底入籍前就算凭空消失也不会有人查究，激进派魔法师可能就是看出了这点才敢对他下手以保全自身，可见人心险恶。

“对不起…让你回想起这么难过的事”  
很想抱一下这个已经没有实体的小鬼魂，幽幽的蓝光因为情绪低落而显得越发微弱，不想让他再沉浸在生前已无法改变的痛苦回忆中，堂本刚拿起桌上的红魔法书籍让他钻到自己怀里。

愿望就是读很多厉害的书然后变强吧  
能达到杀死他的激进派魔法师那种程度、有保护无辜幽灵的能力……就会完愿消失了吧。

  
堂本刚是这样想的。

 

  
3.

读完那么多书可不容易，除去已经浪费的几天就只剩下两个半月。

这就更坚固了堂本刚带他去上课的想法。白魔法的治愈和安抚效果对于稳定他的神智是相当重要的，情况好的话或许还能再延续十五天。

天蒙蒙亮就起床了，堂本刚画了个球状透明结界把小鬼魂圈在里面带出了家门。普通人类是看不到他的，感觉到小光对外面的世界很好奇后他也就没有藏在怀里，在球体上添了根银线缠在手指上，像牵气球一样把他一路带进了学院。

为了避免引起激进派的注意，他在进入魔法学院时把小鬼魂缩小揣进了兜里，一直到教室才松开捂住口袋的手。

“可以出来了？”  
球体里泛着微弱淡蓝光的幽灵小心翼翼的从口袋里探出半个脑袋看着堂本刚，后者轻笑着点了点头将口袋撑更开示意他可以飘出来了。

“班级里的都是温和派小魔法师，不会伤到你的”

见他心有余悸的看了眼满座的青袍小朋友，堂本刚俯下身子贴心的和他解释。

终于慢悠悠飘了出来，圈起他的结界也被收回。  
被一双双亮晶晶的眼睛注视着，小鬼魂其实很不适应，整节课都躲在堂本刚的身后只露出半个脑袋，仔细的观察着陌生的环境。

还很认生呢。

 

第一天在大家的咏唱中结束了，堂本刚看着坐在肩膀上昏昏欲睡的小鬼魂，想必也有些累了。

“感觉怎么样”

“tsuyoshi唱歌好听”

“小家伙……”  
嘴还挺甜的，果然还是想摸摸他的脑袋啊。

“身体上呢，有什么不舒服吗”  
不太确定这种多重方式的净化对他是否有副作用，堂本刚怕走偏路于是认真的询问他。

“挺好的，还有别叫我小家伙”  
好歹也是个19岁的少年，虽然魂体缩小了但也不代表就是小孩子嘛。看样子不太喜欢被小瞧，堂本刚笑了笑顺手折下了路边被风雪压垮的残枝，施了点法术让它重新长了出来。

“叮——”

“你干嘛！”

突然被敲了一下脑袋，小鬼魂立刻双手抱头瞪了他一眼。

魔法师是无法用肉身直接接触到灵体化的事物的，但是通过一些施了法的小道具……间接碰一碰倒是有办法。

“fufufu~”  
似乎很满意他的反应，堂本刚忍不住捂住嘴笑出了声，他看着肩膀上有些气鼓鼓的小幽灵，把折下的残枝插在了口袋里。

 

回到家后又认真的修剪了一下树枝，原本刺人的地方被磨的平平滑滑，他握在手中再次确认了没有会扎到小鬼魂的地方后终于心满意足的放在了一边。

一直在边上的幽灵似懂非懂的看着魔法师来回捣鼓，不一会儿就睡着了轻飘飘的往下落。

堂本刚现做现用，施法在小树枝上一把勾起了整个幽蓝色的魂体，刚要把他放进三角体中就醒了。

“怎么又醒了”

“嗯…看书”  
小鬼魂轻轻甩了甩头，看起来就很柔软的头发一颤一颤的，很好摸的样子。毫不考虑别人心情的拿带着魔力的树枝挑起了他的一撮细发，果然很顺滑的落了下来。

“你干嘛总是碰我头”  
还没清醒过来的魂声音有些黏糊，怎么听也不像是很抗拒，所以过分的又戳了下那根一直立在头顶的呆毛。

“不想我碰吗”

“……”  
被接触到的感觉当然不算坏，甚至有种他还活着的实感，况且他对这个魔法师还是挺有好感的。

也不再回他话的径自飘到书架边，用手指了下那本堂本刚还没看过的紫魔法。

“元素系列的快看完了，明天和我一起去借其他的吧？”

他拿下紫色封面的魔法书，像往常一样坐在沙发上给小鬼魂让出一块位置——尽管并不需要。

其实有好几本书都是他不打算去学的，诸如火系的红魔法、风系的青魔法还有今天雷系的紫魔法…都是带有攻击性的。作为温和派魔法师这些并不在掌握范围内，但多学点也没什么坏处吧，将来如果想要升到高级，学习这些魔法也是必经之路，虽然他目前并不太想突破。

“好。”  
有在很认真的看，严肃的表情搞的堂本刚也跟着态度端正了起来。

 

  
第二天在博物馆借了更高一层的书，绝大多数都是难度中上的魔法。小鬼魂的学习能力让他挺惊讶的，状态好的时候一天能学好几本，这次干脆的借了很多，只要他点了就全部搬回了家，甚至还有一部分他一直很抗拒的晦涩又复杂的魔法，这也是让他卡在中高等迟迟没有进阶高等的主要原因。

  
时间在一天天的流逝，一人一魂读的书也越来越多。每周上课的时候惯例的把他带在身边，认生的小鬼魂也渐渐开始融入了班集体，就是性格还有点别别扭扭。

 

“小光？小光的头发为什么有一撮立起来了呢？”  
班上的小魔法师想要碰一碰那几根头毛，明知他们根本接触不到自己还是下意识的要闪开，他飘在略高一点的地方环臂看着一群年纪还很小的孩子。

“小光会变大变小吗？”  
除了拒绝被靠近其他方面倒是很配合，看起来很不情愿的撇过了头，却是给他们看了下变大缩小后的自己，但是再大也还是到不了原来的人形。

“小光喜欢老师吗，刚老师看起来就很喜欢你的样子呢”

说到这儿的时候堂本刚进了教室，小鬼魂根本不再管后面一群好奇心很重的孩子一溜烟飞到了他的身边。魔法师拿出那根熟悉的小树枝顺了顺他的头发又轻点了几下脑袋，像是抚摸一般。他嘴角轻微上挑，得到安抚后亲昵的坐在了刚的肩膀上等待上课。

他只是单纯的很喜欢堂本刚的歌声。

 

 

4.

两个多月很快就过去了，借来的书也看的差不多。

两人的关系越来越亲密，堂本刚有时候甚至会把小鬼魂放进自己的卧室。到了晚上幽蓝色的光芒会比白天还亮，怕影响魔法师休息的他会刻意收敛魂魄的气息，淡淡的蓝色会让刚睡的很舒服，这是他后来发现的。

 

“小光，快三个月了”

“嗯”

“已经读了这么多书，还没完愿吗”  
只是看的话到这一步已经是中高等魔法师的极限了，虽然相比激进派中高等还差了些……但也足够了吧。如果再继续学习，下一步就是他一直不想练的高难度魔法，会很累而且没时间玩，越过这个坎后就可以升级为高等魔法师，他知道能力越大责任也就越大。

“tsuyoshi想让我消失吗”  
完愿意味着消失，他比谁都清楚这一点。

“不是…主要是时间，我怕上课时普通的咏唱不能再让你保持心智的清醒”

“你一定有办法的吧”

小鬼魂的魂魄稍微变大了些，他趴在堂本刚的床边用看不出神情的双眼看着他，微抿的唇弯起淡淡的弧度，看起来在很温柔的笑。一头软软的细发从耳边垂落下来，碰到床单时却穿了过去。

“tsuyo，好想碰碰你”

“小光…”  
他摸了摸幽灵的脸，接触到的时候却立刻幻化成一团散形的蓝雾，手穿了过去，他什么也碰不到。

  
等到所有借来的书都看完后，已经过了三个月十五天。

从初冬到初春

小鬼魂还没有消失，他没猜错，堂本刚的确有办法。

每周六他都会布阵给小鬼魂传送灵力并施加治愈系的白魔法给他净化，美妙动听的歌声比起学院里教学式的咏唱要更能让他得到升华，效果看样子还不错，一次可以撑一周。堂本刚从最开始施法给他续魂时会由于法力消耗太多而虚弱几天，到后来像吃饭一样面不改色心不跳的做完一整套很费神的流程——他的魔力也得到了很大的提升，天天看那么多高深的魔法书还被催促着好好学习多看几遍…没有提升才怪。

 

又过了一个月，在小鬼魂的监督和催促下堂本刚把当初借来的几本高难度魔法书又多看了几遍，起初并不是很想学，但每次看到他飘在面前用那双认真渴求到不行的表情望着他…就咬咬牙坚持了下来，说是很难但在多练习几次后还是可以掌握的，目前距离高等魔法师就只有一步之遥。

之前不想学是没有什么强大的动力，但现在……

 

堂本刚慢慢的发现，小鬼魂的愿望可能并不是读书那么简单。

 

“小光，醒了吗”  
他像往常一样用带着魔力的树枝顺了顺他的头发，小鬼魂耸拉的脑袋微微抬起，虚幻的瞳孔里除了倦意还有些寂寞和孤独。他缩小后往前飘了飘，半个脸颊贴在了小树枝上。

“tsuyo…”

“怎么了”  
少年的音色有些颤抖和沙哑，像是在极力忍耐什么。

“我会一辈子这样吗”

一辈子靠着续魂「活」在他的身边，以一种近乎不存在的方式。

不知名的感情在两人之间肆意的疯长，不止一次的想要去触碰，想要被拥抱。他的魔法师看起来如鱼得水安然自得，但夜深人静时还是会有许多脆弱的一面，是个强大又善良、敏感又纤细的人。年纪也不过就大他一两岁，承受的东西却要超乎常人的多。而小鬼魂随着在世停留时间的增加，对人世、对他的魔法师的眷恋之情也渐渐超过负荷。这种情况下鬼魂的孤独感会铺天盖地的强烈，他存在于不该存在的世界，看得见一切却什么也做不了。

他可以穿过万物，可以穿过堂本刚的身体，却不能碰到哪怕一寸的肌肤。

魔法师可以通过一切施法的外物接触小鬼魂，却永远不能亲手摸摸他的头发，他的脸颊。

如果能变成人类就好了。

  
“小光…很孤独吗”

小鬼魂从休眠用的三角体中钻了出来，魂魄变成大半个人形。他飘到魔法师很近的地方，幻化出的双手从后面「搂」住了他，幽蓝色的魂体轻飘飘半挂在堂本刚的身上，他将脑袋埋进了魔法师的颈窝，声音轻到风一吹就会消散

“抱我一下吧…”

魔法师伸手抚上他的后背，揉了揉那近在眼前实际上却根本触碰不到的脑袋。

  
空虚感在一瞬间炸开，充斥着魔法师原本就寂寞的心。

“小光…我会想办法的。”

堂本刚开始废寝忘食的学习魔法，中高等级的魔法书没有记载过如何让魂魄化为人形，他就把进阶高等的所有书籍都拿出来学习，修炼成高等魔法师的话说不定就有办法了。小鬼魂一直陪着他，只是现在不需要催促了，有了动力后他的魔法师省心到让人欣慰。

  
堂本刚的确是个天才，短短半年的时间就修完了最难度最大的封印魔法，成为史上第二个年纪轻轻就穿上了高贵白袍的温和派魔法师。

  
他向校长申请了减少授课的时间，年迈的老人家意味深长的看了他一眼，捋了捋胡须后深沉的问他

“今天没带那只蓝色的小家伙？”

“嗯…他在家里休息”  
校长曾和小光有过一面之缘，那次小鬼魂看见他后只是低着头躲在后面，白袍老校长仔细打量了他一番也没再说什么。堂本刚知道校长对他养小幽灵这件事的态度是半纵容的……也是对他的一种信任。

“你变得很好学”

“嗯…”

“你是个聪明的好孩子，很多事情应该都清楚”

  
校长说的很隐晦，不是制止而是善意的提醒。

 

5.

他并没有停止学习的步伐，藏书阁里的书已经快看到顶层，让人垂涎欲滴的高深魔法也接触了很多。

日复一日年复一年，堂本刚白色的魔法袍上渐渐多了些金色的暗纹。他理解能力很强，学东西很快，没过几年就把藏书阁内的书读完了，魔力不知不觉已经达到了温和派的顶值，白袍上金纹越来越多，他已经是魔法学院能力最强的小魔法师了，只有23岁。

这是魔法世界时隔两百年来又一位修炼出暗纹的魔法师，所有人都很兴奋，他们欢呼雀跃。有了这样一位魔法师的存在，人间太平将会成为永恒的常态。

而堂本刚并没有很开心，他不明白为什么已经到达这个程度还是没有见到记载着让魂魄恢复人形的魔法。

  
“为什么呢…明明都这么厉害了”

他侧躺在床上看着眼前依旧是19岁模样的少年，幽灵做出手肘撑在床单上托着脸颊的姿势，眼睛里的神情复杂又单纯，他轻飘飘躺在了床上伸手环住魔法师的肩膀，嘴唇贴在他的眼睛上，什么也没有说。

 

快要疯了。

两年了…再怎么样也还是碰不到他。

小鬼魂有时候看到他哭，手足无措的想给他擦眼泪。还未碰到的时候泪水就透过他虚幻的手落在了衣服上和地上。他便不再靠近，呆立在原地怅然的看着一滴滴透亮的液体滑过魔法师的脸颊。

  
他无能为力。

 

“刚。”

“嗯？”

“你知道藏书阁里的密室吗”

“诶？”

“据说那里面有很多被封印起来的魔法卷轴”

“你怎么知道的”

“曾经躲在里面看到过校长进去过…”

“带我去。”

“可能很危险…”

“带我去。”

  
泛着淡淡蓝光的小鬼魂用看不出情绪的双眼看了看躺在身侧目光坚定的魔法师，轻叹了一声望向窗外渐变的夜景。

“下雪了”

今年的冬天来的很早。

 

 

第二天堂本刚带着小鬼魂进了藏书阁，在他的指引下找到了一扇和墙面融为一色的暗门。他把手掌贴在一块凹陷处，随即紧闭的门缝透出银色的砂光。  
只有极少数高等级以上的魔法师才有资格进入这扇门，而且并非所有的卷轴都能被打开。像校长也只能读一部分记载悠久历史的古老书籍，更不用说被封锁在最顶层的那张闪着黑金暗光的羊皮卷轴。  
禁忌魔法——说的直接点就是黑魔法，它只有顶级魔法师才有翻阅的权利，即使如此历史上修炼它的顶级魔法师也屈指可数。

黑魔法是世间最强大也最邪恶的魔法，被封印起来不单单是因为它万能到可怕的魔力和毁灭性的破坏力，学习黑魔法的人无一避免的会被反噬，从最轻程度的寿命减短到最严重的走火入魔……

“tsuyo…”  
小鬼魂进不了这扇门，他飘在外面担心的看着魔法师的背影。

“你乖乖等我，我会出来的”

“千万别读太多…”

“我知道啦，一定要乖乖等我啊。”

他给小鬼魂施法用结界罩了起来，里面的净化魔力足够维持他三个月神智的清醒。

  
门缓缓关了起来，银光消失的瞬间和斑驳的墙壁重新融在了一起，他的魔法师在里面。

而他能做的只有等待，耐心的等待。

 

  
黑魔法中果然有让魂魄复活化为人形的魔法。

但他从来没有接触过这类禁忌魔法，修炼的时候好几次差点被这强大的杀伤性魔力所反噬，每次学完一部分往往眼睛通红满身是伤，最严重的那次心脏像是在被狱火灼烧，整个人仿佛置身在一片不着岸的地狱岩融中，在他几近狂化崩溃的时候仅存的理智告诉他，外面还有在等他的小鬼魂…他一定寸步不离的守在外面，他还等着自己好好的回去……扛过去就能让他复活，就能真切的、真实的碰到他了。

外面焦灼等待的幽蓝色魂魄一定不知道他就是让魔法师在这炼狱般的一个半月中保持清醒理智的精神支柱吧。

还是下小雪的季节

预计的三个月缩短了一半，魔法师出来了。

带着满身的伤，满眼的红血丝。

他的衣服破烂不堪，大部分是被反噬的黑魔法烧焦的。但那层黑灰下还是白袍，上面的金色纹路闪着光，比之前更加显眼。

他没有走火入魔反而汲取了黑魔法中的精髓部分。

  
堂本刚有些虚弱的扶着门走到小鬼魂的身边，收掉了罩着他结界球。一向没有太大感情波动的小鬼魂看着狼狈不堪又光彩照人的魔法师，突然不能自制的鼻子一酸涌出几滴落不下的淡蓝色颗粒。

  
“抱歉啊，把你关了这么久”

和第一次把他丢在家里说的话一样，语气轻松的就好像他只是出去上课一样。

 

在家里休息了几天等身体恢复和新学的复活魔法完全消化，小鬼魂这段时间虽然看起来很开心但也越来越沉默，每次问他时又什么都不说。

明明是快要相见，看起来却像是快要诀别一般……

应该只是自己想太多了，小鬼魂只是有些紧张吧，毕竟复活也是是禁忌魔法的一种。

 

等到中午一切准备就绪后，堂本刚把施法地点定在了后院的温泉旁边。

冬天很冷，温泉周围的适宜气温对施法的效率有很大的帮助。收集好的各种材料也摆在了一起，堂本刚边念咒边画了个黑金色的六芒星，飘在正中间的小鬼魂散发出的幽幽蓝光从浅蓝、淡蓝到湖蓝不停的转变，符咒画好后他展开卷轴心中默念白魔法中最高级别的安抚咒语，六芒星的四周骤然升起一片圣洁的银色羽毛，这是为了避免弱小的幽灵被接下来强大的黑魔法所反噬。最后一步才是禁咒，他看了眼周身光芒逐渐被银白色所取代的小鬼魂，目光坚定的念下了一串复杂的咒语，黑金色的魔法阵中心随之升起一片神秘的紫色飓风，将渺小的幽灵卷入后形成一个深深的漩涡，魔法师片刻不停的念咒施法，直到所有必要的材料全部加了进去。仪式进入关键环节时他的额头已沁满汗水，白色的魔法袍被召唤来的飓风吹的来回摆动，他毫不犹豫的割伤自己的手腕把最后的重要材料加了进入。

强大的黑白魔法以及召唤法阵的顶级魔法师血液瞬间融合在一起，激烈冲撞后一切终于归为平静。随着紫雾的消散，魔法阵上出现了一个浑身赤裸的黑发少年。

魔法阵逐渐消失，半跪在地上的人突然肩膀微颤低低的笑了一声

“真是没想到你能成功呢”

“刚，辛苦你了。”

少年低垂着头，微长的碎发在眼前形成一片黑色的阴影，隐约看见他嘴角牵起的诡异弧度让堂本刚一瞬间有些错愕。

“小光？”

“嗯，辛苦你了！”  
垂下的脑袋立刻抬了起来，柔软的头发自然滑到耳侧露出了黑曜石般纯粹透亮的眼眸，他微微笑着看向有些迟疑的魔法师，单纯又色气……就这样什么都没有穿的暴露在面前，皮肤白净的不像话，就连乳首和下面的东西都是很年轻的颜色……

魔法师立刻红了脸脱下自己的白袍套在了少年身上，小鬼魂形体化也危险了吧。

“tsuyo…你不想碰碰我吗？”

任着魔法师半跪着把宽大的袍子套在了自己身上，少年深不见底的魅惑黑瞳直盯着他，他单手握住堂本刚的手腕放在自己的脸上，另一只手撩起白袍的衣摆露出赤裸的身体，引导他抚摸自己平坦的胸腹。

“小光…”

“嗯…”真实的触碰到后多年的思念片刻间涌上心头，堂本刚紧紧搂着他和他缠绵的吻在了一起。

堂本刚在四周加了个巨大的结界，外面冰天雪地而里面一片温暖如春。

  
6.

“刚…嗯…”  
热切的吻落在了少年白皙的颈侧，他跨坐在堂本刚的身上攀着他的肩膀，微仰起头接受一个个湿热的吻。宽松的白袍对于少年来说大的不成样子，随便一扯就露出了大半肩膀。温柔又强势的吻再次覆上他的嘴唇，舌尖撬开微闭的牙关探入口腔碰到了有些生涩的小舌，触电的酥麻感让他轻颤了一下搂上堂本刚的脖子，那条灵活的舌头不断挑逗着少年敏感的舌下神经，一片低喘中津液不受控制的从嘴角流下，少年白净的脸颊渐渐染上层淡粉色，他被吻到身体有些发软的往前贴，耳朵也因此被牙齿轻咬住。

“嗯…哈啊……”

耳尖被舔过时他轻哼了一下，耳廓肌肤瞬间升起一抹绯红，魔法师有些故意的将舌头钻了进去，敏感的耳朵被湿濡的软舌一点点舔过，少年搂着堂本刚的手臂紧绷着微颤，忍不住发出了细小的呻吟，直到被舔的浑身发软使不上力瘫在他的怀里才作罢。

“kochan…你真好看”

被挑起情欲的人搂着他的脖子坐在身上，脸颊和耳朵都是红的，深邃的双眼里多了点不明显的雾气，那张薄薄的嘴唇被吻的有些红肿泛着晶莹的水光，他只觉得喉间一阵干痒，伸手便从白袍衣摆探了进去，细碎的吻落在他裸露在外的锁骨和半边肩膀上。

“啊…刚、嗯……”微微勃起的性物被温暖的手掌包裹住徐徐套弄着，虽然堂本刚也没什么性经验但抚慰自己这种事还是知道怎么样会舒服的，况且他也有不小心看到过各种相关的书籍。才形体化的小鬼魂身体比普通人要更敏感，仅仅是取悦性的爱抚就让他大腿轻微的颤抖，堂本刚用食指圈住前端，拇指圆滑的指甲轻刺窄缝和铃口外层的嫩肉，不一会儿就有粘稠的液体被刺激的从小口溢出，少年趴在他身上止不住从喉间冒出呻吟，伸手紧抓着他的衬衫差点就要射出来。

“kochan好敏感…但现在还不能噢”  
考虑到幽灵才实体化，魔法师施法堵住了他的前端，沾了点温泉的手指顺着他的臀缝往里进了些在入口处按压试探，感觉到柔软湿润后才小心翼翼的插入半个指节缓缓抽动，浸过温泉的手指在魔力的作用下保持着湿润，他细心的开拓着少年的身体，紧致的后穴在异物进入后生理性有排斥反应，再加上趴在他身上突然不出声的人好像有些紧张，手指在进到大半截的时候就受到了阻塞，堂本刚轻轻啃咬他的锁骨，白袍里的另一只手游走到他胸前揉捏起淡粉色的乳珠给他分散注意力。

“听话，放松…”  
湿热的舔吻从下巴锁骨到肩膀，留下了一个个淡红色的吻痕，再下面的部分就被魔法袍给遮住了，堂本刚嘴唇贴在他肩膀上低哑的开口，手指不断挑逗遮在下面的两粒乳珠。少年听话的直起身子放松了紧绷的身体，甚至一只手掀起了白袍的衣摆叼在嘴里露出了通红的两点。

“tsuyo，舔舔，嗯…啊……”  
湿软的舌身重重扫过被揉到泛红的乳头，在他舒服的低哼着放松后手指进到了更深的地方打着转的扩张起来，乳珠被温暖的口腔含吮着，跪坐在身上的少年手肘撑在他的肩膀上咬着衣摆从口中发出模糊的呻吟，扩张的手指渐渐增加到三根，内壁慢慢变得柔软方便进出，手指抵到某一点时撑在身上的人立刻手臂打颤低吟了一声，他再次戳了几下又逼出几句绵长的呻吟，少年直接瘫趴在他身上，胸口也因此紧贴着他的嘴唇，稍微伸出点舌尖就能把他沾湿。

“啊…tsuyo…嗯、”堂本刚褪去遮蔽物将欲望抵在已经被充分扩张过的入口处慢慢插进一小部分，等他适应后挺胯按住他的腰把整根肉刃埋了进去。

“嗯，kochan…”  
进入体内后并没有急着动作，他搂着少年略显单薄的身体深深的呼吸，贴在他耳边轻声呢喃。

“好想你…小光”

好想你，小光”

“刚…哈啊……”   
体内的硬物小幅度挺动了几下后退出大半又整根没入，被填满的感觉起初还有些不太适应。他弓着身体脑袋抵在堂本刚的颈窝，双手死死抓着他的肩膀，随着身下的动作上下起伏偶尔发出几声难耐的低哑呻吟，紧致的甬道在一次次抽插中渐渐习惯了这种入侵，肉刃进到了更深的地方强势而有力的进出着，在不知道第多少次深深插入后抓着他肩膀的手突然用力收紧，原本弓起的身体蓦的挺直，少年松开被咬出水渍的白袍从口中发出一句拖长的呻吟，嘴角没来得及吞咽的津液顺着脖子扬起的弧度流到下巴，堂本刚随即抱住他的腰在那处持续的顶弄着，亲吻他染上情欲微微泛红的眼角。

“嗯、嗯啊——刚…啊——”

敏感点被不断的刺激，强烈的快感自尾椎蔓延至全身，未经使用过的地方在一次次狠力的抽送中嫩肉外翻，之前扩张用的温泉水和体内分泌出的液体渐渐融在一起，在越来越快速的占有中从交合处滴落，留下一片淫秽的水痕。

“呜…tsuyo…哈…啊……”  
堂本刚掀起白袍重新吻上他的胸腹，随着起伏的动作白袍散落下来将他遮在了里面，他探出舌尖从腹部一寸寸的舔过，最后停留在已经红肿的乳夹上细致的舔吻，打着圈的在周围细小的颗粒上扫过，体内进出的速度稍微慢了些但还是很深，几乎每次都能碰到那点。跪坐在身上的人似乎不太满意突然变慢的速度，按着白袍里的脑袋往胸口贴，顺便借力自己上下动了起来。

“刚、刚…再快点”  
堂本刚咬了下他的乳珠用牙齿轻轻碾磨根部，掐着他的腰往最深处快速的顶弄，原本胸口的刺痛在猛烈的冲撞中变成另一种磨人的快感，再次直接操上敏感点时扶着他脑袋的手立刻抓住了他的肩膀，半跪在身侧的大腿不停的颤抖痉挛，他膝盖发软瘫在魔法师的身上，黑发湿了大半黏在绯红的脸颊，强烈的刺激中不断有液体要从被堵住的小口中流出，胀大的欲望得不到发泄，快忍受不了的少年颤抖的掀开白袍一把搂住了还在舔他乳珠的魔法师的脖子，俯身贴在他唇边断断续续的呻吟

“哈…啊——刚…前面好难受…”  
堂本刚伸手探进魔法袍摸了摸已经胀到不行的性器，即使被堵住前段也开始有些湿润，他解开魔法松开了小口，手指捏了捏囊袋又给他抚慰起来，意乱情迷的少年迎合着身下的动作自己也往下坐，每次都进到最深处直顶敏感点，穴肉紧紧包裹着粗大火热的性器，吞入时像是被无数张贪婪的小嘴吮吸着，感觉到他快到极限时堂本刚的呼吸也跟着粗重起来，按住他的腰狠狠的往里抽插了几下，坐在身上的人在这几次狠力快速的顶撞中扬起头声线颤抖的呻吟着射了出来，白浊的液体激在了两人的小腹上，收缩的甬道绞紧埋在深处的胀大性物让他也忍不住将一股股精液射在了体内，大量浊液喷洒在内壁让瘫在怀里还未缓过神的人再次抽搐了几下微抬起臀部，黏稠的液体从后穴溢出一部分流到了身下。

“kochan…还好吗”  
堂本刚看着趴在身上低喘着气的人摸了摸他的后背关切的询问。满脸潮红的人看了他一眼，激烈性事中眼角溢出的生理泪水还没有擦掉，被汗水和泪水浸湿的浓密睫毛微垂着，他眨了眨眼睛俯身咬住堂本刚的耳朵，声音沙哑而诱惑

“刚…还想要…”

少年嘴唇贴在堂本刚的下巴上轻轻啃咬，氲满水汽的深邃黑瞳里满是暗涌的欲望。刚发泄过的性器在他的撩拨下又起了些反应，但考虑到小鬼魂才有人形，尽管魔法师的灵气对他很有益处也还是不确定会不会超过他的身体负荷。

“受得了吗”

堂本刚看着情欲又起脸颊绯红的黑发少年，极力忍住内心的欲望沙哑的问他。

“嗯…想要…”  
边说着自己抬起臀部慢慢往下坐，多余的浊液顺着大腿根部淌下沾湿了光溜溜的大腿，他双手掀起魔法师印着金色暗纹的衬衫衣摆，探出舌尖一点点舔过他的胸膛，坐在他身上的腰难耐的扭动着带动体内的性物又胀大几分。

是在点火。

堂本刚深吸口气，抱着他施法瞬移回到了家里的卧室。他有些粗暴的一把扯掉挂在他身上的白袍将他推倒在了柔软的床上，跪趴在床上的少年手指紧抓着床单侧过脸看着他，深不见底的眼眸被额前凌乱的碎发遮住了大半，但仍能看到里面散发出的惑人气息，潮红的脸颊沁满了汗水，微张的红润嘴唇随着体内被插入的动作发出了拖长的呻吟

“啊……”  
灼热的性器缓缓插到深处，堂本刚搂住他的腰在温暖的肉穴用力抽插起来，少年的后背光洁白净而交合处却淫秽不堪，射在里面的精液随着顶撞一部分进到更深处一部分被带出从穴口滴落，在床单上留下一片黏液。白皙的臀部在一次次狠力的撞击中开始泛红，侧趴着的人抬起臀部，半个手肘撑在床上轻微发颤着从喉咙里发出闷闷的呻吟，越来越多的汗水沾湿了他的黑发凌乱的黏在肤色偏白的脸上。在不知道第多少次进入后突然双腿被抵的更开，性器直接进到了更深的地方不快不慢的抽插起来，每次都在敏感点的附近碾磨，一阵腿软中就要瘫在床上，堂本刚膝盖抵在他的膝窝让他支起身子，深入浅出的靠近方才让他反应很大的地方

“嗯啊——啊、刚…刚…”  
碰到那处后抓着床单的手突然扭曲的收紧，被迫支起的膝盖打着颤的往两边倒，染上些粉色的大腿根部渐渐在持续的操弄中颤抖抽搐，堂本刚掰开他白皙的臀瓣不再保留的进到了很深的地方碾磨着敏感的凸起点，他扣住不断往前躲的腰身把他重新拉回自己胯间又深又快的操弄起来。

“哈、啊——好深…嗯…太…太快了…tsuyo…”  
堂本刚吻上他光洁的脊背，顺着优美的背部线条一路往下用舌尖舔过，留下一片透明的湿痕。体内抽插的速度稍微减慢了一些，他用指尖按了下交合处外翻的嫩肉后向上摩挲着少年的尾椎，过电感瞬间在脑内炸开，趴在床上的人猛然抬头反弓起身体从喉咙里发出一句拔高的呻吟，泛红的眼眶竟溢出几滴透明的液体。

“小光这里也很敏感呢”  
他抚摸着少年不停轻颤的脊背从后颈开始舔吻，湿热的吻落在后背的每一块肌肤上，在原本白净的地方烙下一个个深浅不一的红痕，体内的抽送在此时慢了下来，重新趴回床上的人有些难耐的低哼了几声，先前被抓出红印的臀部往后贴了贴，他嘴唇微启沙哑的催促

“刚…快…快点”

小鬼魂形体化真的是个妖孽，他透过湿乱的黑发眼神迷离的看着在他体内动作的人，不断冒出呻吟的嘴巴太久忘记合上，晶莹的涎水顺着唇缝从嘴角流到暖色的床单上，堂本刚脑内一片空白，稍微退出一半就抱着他的腰直接把人双腿折起翻身按在了床上，性器在体内转动的强烈刺激还没缓过神就被狠狠的操到了最深处。

“啊、啊啊——嗯…哈、啊——好深…”  
双腿被反折到臀部悬空，堂本刚压在他身上在已经布满吻痕的胸前再次舔舐着，性器以这种姿势整根没入体内，把原先填满甬道的精液推到了很深的地方，摸准他的敏感点后更是集中的在那处进行猛烈的攻势，被按在床上的人反手攥紧肩侧的床单，扭过脖子露出凸起的青筋，敏感点在不停的遭受阴茎的摩擦碾压，他好几次受不了的抬起头又重重落下，指节用力到泛白。

“小光…kochan…”

喘息声和呻吟融合在一起充斥着整个温暖的小房间，两具年轻的身体疯狂的交缠在一起，少年终于忍受不了将手伸进他的衬衫用力抓上魔法师的后背，在越来越激烈的操弄中留下一个个鲜红的抓痕

  
“啊啊——tsuyo…不…嗯、太快了…”  
甬道在快而深的抽插中颤抖收缩，他弓起身体一只手抵在堂本刚的胸前，攥着他的衣领轻推了几下又在接下来的猛然深入中再次用力把他拉到面前。

“kochan…摸摸看”他握住少年抵在自己胸前的手引导他摸向交合处，抽插中还填在体内的浊液和肠液混在一起几乎被捣出白沫，黏滑的液体自外翻的穴肉处滴落，手指接触到湿软的地方后他只觉得头皮发麻大脑一阵过电的刺激，少年湿润泛红的眼睛惊恐的瞪大了几分，微张的嘴巴不断流出甜蜜的津液，过于强烈的快感让他叫的停不下来阴茎抖动着又要泄出。

“哈…啊——够…够了、呜…不行了…”  
爽到只能发出破碎的呻吟和断断续续的气音，堂本刚的后背又被抓出几道深红的痕迹，快到极限的人反折在胸前的大腿抖的停不下来，蜷起脚趾绷直了脚背发出几近崩溃的哭喊，颤抖的阴茎吐出些透明的前液后再次射出几股浊白的液体，体内狰狞的性器还在摩擦着高潮中敏感不堪的甬道，持续高潮中穴肉推挤着蓄势待发的阴茎前端，深深进出十几次后终于释放在了他的体内。

  
化为人形不久的小鬼魂被折腾的躺在床上颤抖了好一阵子，魔法师有点心疼自责的把他搂在了怀里亲吻，施法堵住他不断流出精液的后穴给他补足消耗的灵气。缩在怀里的少年脸上的红晕还未散去，他餍足的半睁着眼睛用一种看不懂的复杂神情对着堂本刚笑了笑。

“刚…今天要是再长一点就好了”

“今天才是开始…”

他们还可以有很多个这样的今天，相爱着的、可以相互触碰的今天。

  
深冬，外面的雪变大了。

  
7.

少年不见了。

清晨，皑皑白雪照亮了魔法师小小的房子，他呆立在床前。

醒来的时候身边什么也没有，就连残存的余温也没有，应该是走了许久，但是他能去哪儿呢？

主厅的火炉边还有他魂化时睡觉用的透明三角体，旁边好好的放着给他顺毛的小树枝。沙发旁的木桌上是一堆他们曾经看过的魔法书，一切都很正常。

等等，古铜色的徽章不见了。

非学生的教师和外人通常是凭借这个徽章进入魔法学院……如果少年想去，他明明有的是办法，又为什么要自己一个人以这种方式……

他有点茫然。

敲门声在这时响起，他打开门看到了一脸沉重的老校长。

“小鬼魂在吗”

“…不，不在。”

“我换个方式问你，「他」还在吗”

不是身为幽灵，而是身为人类。

昨晚强烈的魔法波动一定让老校长察觉到了什么，但自己在四周笼罩了一层强大到只有他才能解除的结界…所以老校长才会等到今天结界消除才过来质问自己吧。

“嗯…不在”

“那徽章在吗”

“不在…”

“你记得我曾经对你说过的话吗”

老校长的眼神暗了暗，神色复杂的看着魔法师。

 

他曾经说过：

「你是个聪明懂事的孩子，很多事应该都清楚。」

这是提醒天赋过人的他不要误入歧途触及禁忌魔法，更不能因此走火入魔。

他没能做到，但也没有迷失自我。

  
另一句话则是让他很在意却转眼抛之脑后的

「小鬼魂或许并不像你所看到的那样单纯，小心点吧」

这是让老校长也拿捏不准的事。  
在见到他的第一面后就难免有些怀疑，对视不到一秒便慌乱的立刻低下头躲在身后，虽然可能是因为认生……但捕捉到的那一瞬面孔却没由来的很熟悉，总觉得在哪儿见过。

 

  
“校长…你的意思…”

“跟我来…”

 

两人到了藏书阁里的密室，老校长在得知堂本刚从中修成禁忌魔法后立刻进去看了一下，所幸并没有发现邪恶魔法被释放，在里面修炼的白魔法师能力比他想象的还要高出许多，他没有被黑魔法吞噬，伤害也降到了最小——也就是寿命的缩短。

老校长从一个隐蔽的抽屉里拿出一份字迹斑驳的羊皮卷轴，上面记载着封尘已久的禁忌历史。

  
“200年前魔法学院出现的第一位年轻高等魔法师，18岁就在高贵的白袍上逐渐出金色的暗纹”

“19岁误入歧途学习黑魔法，打开了潘多拉之盒，地狱的鬼魂充斥着魔法学院掀起了很大的恐慌，邪恶的魔法师最终在杀戮中负伤消失，至今下落不明。”

“名字叫堂本光一”

 

老校长从书架顶层的暗箱中拿出曾经挂在博物馆走廊上而此刻空缺着的那幅画像，沉重的放在了他面前。

  
是…小光？

  
他看着那幅模糊不清却轮廓分明的画像，和小鬼魂一模一样。只是那眉眼更加锋利，深不见底的瞳孔中神情更加复杂，像是堕落的天使，又像是重生的魔鬼。

  
不会的……不可能是他。

他明明只是一个年轻的魂魄，不可能是死去200年的冤魂。

他那么单纯，只是为了救无辜亡魂而被激进派所误杀的低等小魔法师……

  
他只是想变得强大，强大到有保护别人的能力……

后来想要复活只是因为…只是因为，他爱自己……吗？

 

年轻的魔法师接受不了这个事实，他嘴唇惨白，扶在书桌上的手不住的颤抖，是梦吧。

  
“接下来的，你自己解决。”

老校长眼中闪过一丝哀怜，却是慢慢的背过身，沉默许久后终于极力维持平稳的声线，对着强大而温柔的魔法师说了句残酷且无情的话。

 

“能杀了他的只有你。你没有选择的权利，这是对你学习禁忌魔法的惩罚。”

 

他失魂落魄的离开博物馆呆呆的立在了学院的空地上。

 

白色的羽毛飘落下来

是雪，无力的雪。

  
8.

  
一片洁白中远处渐渐走近一个黑色的身影。

有那么一瞬间他只希望少年就这样永远的离开，而不是以这种方式出现。

凛冽的寒风肆意拍打着少年身上印着金色暗纹的黑魔法袍，遮住左眼的细碎黑发被冷风吹起，露出了妖冶的红眸。

“堂本刚。”

黑魔法师看着他，身后瞬间掀起一片黑色的飓风，波及之处皆化为一片废墟，是保持距离的警告。

白魔法师迈出的脚步茫然的收回，他看着熟悉又陌生的少年，明明昨天还不是这样…左眼的瞳孔不是红色，眉眼也不像现在这样凛冽犀利，叫他的声音…也不是这样清冷彻骨的。

“小光？”

“动手吧”  
堂本光一没有过多停留的直接召唤出魔法杖，中高等强度的雷电魔法连续不断的击打在堂本刚的身上，轻而易举就可以躲开的法术他却丝毫没有闪避，冲击性很强的电光透过白袍发出滋滋的声响，让他一个趔趄差点没站稳。受到攻击的人有些不可置信的瞪大了眼睛看着他，不死心的挪动脚步慢慢靠近他。

“kochan？”

红色的火焰在白魔法师周身熊熊燃烧，他穿过炽热的火焰，这种程度的烫伤远不及曾经修炼黑魔法的万分之一，只是心脏却比在炼狱中被岩融灼烧还要痛……

“堂本刚…你动手啊”

法力强大的白魔法师防护魔咒都没有念，徒手穿过火焰后脸上多了几块黑色的伤疤，他仍是这样一步一步的靠近。深绿色的风刃避开致命点一片片割过堂本刚的身体和脸颊，在寒风中瞬间多了几道流血的划痕。

“光一…是你的名字吧”

仅剩一步之遥时他已经满身是伤，黑魔法师神情复杂的看着他，手上幻化的冰刃渐渐收回，换成了当初和他一起读的第一本红魔法中学到的、唯一一个不是杀伤性的魔法——温暖的小火球。

寒风中只有两人之间是温暖的。

 

“等他灭了就动手吧”

微弱的火焰在寒冬中单薄的燃烧着，堂本刚眼眶泛红，还没来得及低下头眼泪就流了出来。

“能让我摸摸你的头吗，最后一次。”

明明已经有了实体，给他擦眼泪的时候还是像小鬼魂一样不知所措。

他犹豫了一下，最终还是垂下了头。

还是那样柔软的头毛，和想象中的一模一样。

  
“可以看一下你的记忆吗”

“我想知道你的一切，作为最后的道别”

  
“好。”

  
明明就很单纯啊。

  
银色的纱雾自手中生成，他闭着眼睛伸手覆在光一的脑袋上，从他最初的记忆开始看起。

16岁，是个刚入学的青袍小魔法师。

17岁，天资聪颖的他晋升为中等魔法师。

在路边看到无辜的亡灵被激进派的魔法师杀掉，他没来得及救下来反而因为和高等魔法师争执而被打的满身是伤。

18岁，不甘心的中等魔法师修炼到了高等，实力却仍然不如同等级走歪门邪道的激进派魔法师，他开始读更多的魔法书，天才少年终于成为学院第一个修炼出最高级金色暗纹的顶级魔法师。

19岁，两派斗争，不是为了人间太平而是为了彼此的权利和各种利益纠纷，越来越多的激进派魔法师滥杀幽灵只是为了快速的提升魔力，他们的脸颊也会因此多出一个红色的十字剑，这是冷酷残忍的证明。可悲的是当时学院的副校长也是激进派，对一切过分纵容。位高权重的人大多是杀人不眨眼的冷血动物，他们想一统魔法世界进行专制独裁。

顶级的温和派魔法师渐渐抵不过越来越多的邪恶力量，被栽赃陷害遭受明枪暗箭已经成为家常便饭，他的家人也因此受到了牵连，在派别纠纷中不幸去世。

被逼到绝望的少年终于学习了禁忌的黑魔法，他要把这个混沌的世界毁灭重造。

他从狱火中召唤了潘多拉魔盒，放出了吞噬人间万物的恶灵冤魂。仪式进行到一半被激进派魔法师发现，他躲在了角落里被高等魔法师误伤到致命处，几乎用尽魔力藏到偏僻的山洞准备疗伤，却不想伤口太重无人知晓的死在了荒山野岭。

愿望未完的幽灵徘徊于世，强大的意志力和生前学习的黑魔法让他知道怎么样才能在世间长存，一百年、两百年，他从不彷徨和迟疑，保持清醒的理智一直到现在，是个活了几代的冤魂。

中途也有找寻过其他魔法师，但不是魔力不够就是没有天赋，养过他的几个魔法师到最后无一幸免的被吸走灵气暴毙而亡。

除了他。

  
看到这里的时候银色纱雾渐渐染上一层赤红，白魔法师终于狠下心来施展用于对付黑魔法师的禁忌魔法，毫无防备的黑魔法师终于回过神要挣扎，但是已经陷入重重陷进，覆在他脑袋上方的手渗出黑红的血液，滴落在因为走火入魔而异化的红眸上，但是记忆还在持续传送着。

被带回家的第一天，魔法师给他画了个小屋。

去学校的那天，魔法师怕他被误伤把他揣在了口袋里。

魔法师经常在晚上睡不着，有点担心

魔法师给自己做了个「小梳子」，被碰到的感觉很奇妙

tsuyo把自己放进了卧室，有时候会哭，想给他擦眼泪，但是碰不到

tsuyo为了自己学习了黑魔法，他的目的快达成了。但是一点也不开心

tsuyo很用力的抱着自己，真想永远都被他抱着。今天要是长一点就好了

  
恢复成了黑魔法师，要去做个了断了。

必须死一个的话，一定不要是他。

是他的话一定会用更好的办法净化世界，毕竟黑魔法都不能把他吞噬。

什么「抱歉啊，把你关了这么久」

怎么会有这么温柔又强大的人…

 

  
白魔法师在哭，因为黑魔法师不挣扎了。

宽大的魔法袍逐渐化成一片黑金色的雾，罩在下面身形单薄的少年形体慢慢消散，变成了一团幽蓝色的光，在一片圣洁的羽毛和黑红色的符咒中越来越淡，越来越微弱。

“tsuyo…再见”

最后的尾音和那团暖橙色的小火球一起慢慢消失，一切都消失了，只留下一枝打磨的很光滑的小树枝，他回去过一次，就为了拿这个。

  
大雪纷飞，黑魔法师被彻底的打入地狱，万劫不复。

  
远处的人群欢呼雀跃，堂本刚抬头看了看天空，雪花落在了睫毛上，化成了温热的水从脸颊流下。

 

  
「今年的冬天果然好冷啊」

 

 

 

 


End file.
